


Morning Gossiping

by LadyCoccinelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Put two shippers in a room and this is what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCoccinelle/pseuds/LadyCoccinelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alya finds an unexpected ally in Sabine Cheng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Gossiping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the third day of ml fandom week and I chose relationships ! I like to think that Sabine and Alya have a good relationship, and thus this fic was born. Thank you for reading !

At 10am sharp, Alya barged through the bakery. She barely answered Tom’s _bonjour_ before dashing up the stairs.

“Marinette! Mari, have you seen the news about Ladybug last night there was an amazing fight she was so cool and then she –,” Alya stopped into her passionate retelling of the events of last night as she noticed Marinette wasn’t in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Alya,” said Sabine with a gentle smile, cutting some vegetables, “Marinette is still sleeping I believe.”

“But it’s 10 am! How can this girl sleep so much? She wasn’t connected yesterday night either…”

Sabine merely chuckled. Indeed, why did her daughter sleep so much? She glanced at Alya who had dropped down at the table, sighing and serving herself some tea as if she was in her own house, which wasn’t that far from the truth, Sabine liked to think.

“Would you like something else with that?”

“No thank you, Sabine, I’m too upset to eat your delicious cooking right now.”

Serving a cup of tea for herself, she sat down next to Alya who was dejectedly swirling her tea and Sabine decided to make small talk to cheer her up. She knew Alya liked to talk a lot, especially about Ladybug. She asked how were her parents, how was school, what was new with the Ladyblog, and the conversation eventually drifted to Marinette again as the clock indicated 10:30. Of course, as a mother, she couldn’t let a very specific topic be ignored.

“So, in school…,” Sabine drifted off, wondering how to bring up the topic smoothly.

“Hmm?”

“Is she talking a lot to that boy? Adrien I think?”

Alya seemed surprised a little, but when she saw the small, knowing smile on Sabine’s face, she grinned. Alya had found another ally in her quest of matchmaking Adrien with Marinette.

“Well, she’s certainly _staring_ at him, but the talking is still at the level of unintelligible noise, but it’s coming along certainly, with a little, hmm, help?”

“He’s such a sweet boy, so polite too; my brother was delighted to meet him. And he speaks Chinese! Even Marinette didn’t learn it, says she’s too busy with other things. If only the poor boy had a little more meat on his bones. He really seemed to like our pastries last time he came; I wonder if Marinette would like to offer him some at school?”

“I’m sure both would be very delighted by the idea,” said Alya, giggling. “Sadly, Adrien is very busy and Marinette is too shy to talk to him much, I wonder what could be done about it?”

“I wonder indeed.”

They fell into a companion silence, the kind where you think of which gossips to tell next or how to elaborate schemes.

“Now that I think about it,” began Alya, “she didn’t like him at all in the beginning. She thought he was some rich, haughty boy who put a chewing-gum – I’m not kidding, their first meeting was disastrous –,” Alya added as Sabine gasped and chuckled, “and then the next day she couldn’t even look him in the eye, she was beet-red as soon as she noticed him and kept messing up her sentences. It was hilarious, but painful to watch her fumble with her words so much, flailing around with her arms like this,” Sabine exploded of laughter at Alya’s imitation of her best friend, “so of course, as her brand new best friend, I had to do _something_.”

She was about to tell Sabine the first time she had left Marinette and Adrien all alone by forcing Nino to come with her ask questions to the teacher during lunch, when the subject of their gossiping, in all her morning gloriousness, graced them with her presence.

“What are you talking about?” Marinette asked as she lumped down the stairs, yawning.

“Oh Marinette, I was just talking to Alya about that wonderful friend you have in school, that Adrien, the one whom you have pictures of everywhere in your room?”

All tiredness left Marinette’s face as she shell-shocked, stared at her mother and Alya sitting. Slowly, her face turned red and she began flailing, trying to explain the pictures as the two women laughed.


End file.
